


on each other's team

by firebrands



Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: college au for anon who prompted "destressing after finals"title from team by lorde
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	on each other's team

it’s three in the afternoon when tony throws open the door to the assigned room of the school paper. he’s about to ask, ‘where’s steve?’ but his eyes land immediately on steve’s blue ones and instead all that comes out of tony’s mouth is a high-pitched screech as he drops his bag onto the floor and launches himself at his boyfriend.

steve catches him with practiced ease, settling tony on his lap and holding him close as tony continues to squirm with excitement. ‘we’re done, steve, we’re FREE.’ steve buries his head in the crook of tony’s neck and shoulder, murmuring, ‘yes, yes, congratulations, baby,’ until tony pulls back and looks at steve, happiness and relief pouring out of him and making his eyes sparkle. ‘steve,’ he says, grinning, and then, ‘steve.’

steve knows what this means, too: that tony’s going to crash from finals prep binge of too much coffee and too little sleep. he can see the manic glee fading away from tony’s eyes, slowly getting replaced by exhaustion.

‘let’s get you home, hmm?’ steve says, shutting his laptop and haphazardly gathering his things and swiping them into his bag with one hand, his other still on tony’s waist.

‘no!’ tony says, still holding onto the bit of energy he has left, ‘we should drink!’

steve nudges tony gently, signaling that it’s time to get up. tony huffs as he stands, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. steve shoulders his bag, and then picks up tony’s. tony frowns as he does. ‘i want to drink, steve. we should celebrate.’

steve nods, taking tony’s hand in his as he leads them out of the room. ‘how about we take a nap, first?’

tony’s frown deepens, and steve smiles a little to himself as he sees tony’s mood shift as an idea dawns on him. tony turns to steve and tugs on his hand, stopping them in the middle of the parking lot. ‘how about, okay, listen, how about we get one drink, right, just one, before we celebrate privately in your apartment, huh?’

steve considers this. ‘how about,’ he counters, ‘we get into the car and decide?’ they take a few more steps forward, and steve opens the door for tony. the passenger seat is still reclined from when tony lazed earlier this morning, and tony settles into it, grinning all the while. steve opens the back door and throws their bags inside, and by the time he sits down to start the car, tony is snoring softly beside him.

steve leans over and presses a soft kiss to tony’s forehead, before laughing to himself and driving home.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first [here](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/post/188946236325/the-excerpt-you-posted-made-my-heart-ache-but)  
i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
